Face to Face
by spectrenikki
Summary: Buueee... 2ºcapitulo arriba ... solo leanlo y dejen reviews TT...de esto depende si es que sigue fans de relena no admito insultos ¬¬
1. Default Chapter

Face to face...  
  
Oigan, este es mi primer fic de gundam wing entre todos los intentos no me castiguen si esta horrible de acuerdo ¬¬ ... disfrútenlo y dejenme reviews ^^ ... por favor critiquen lo que no les parece, pero que no suene duro ya que les tengo pánico a las críticas ¬¬ Nikki: Buenas noches.^^ chicos y chicas...que tal la estan pasando ^^....?!?!?!?! Todos: ...........  
  
Nikki: ò_ó...hice una pregunta.....!! Todos: ... Nikki. ù_ú! es injusto burlarse de la unica chica que está en el escenario..... Todos: .....  
  
Nikki: Muy bien como quieran ¬¬*** ....!!Vamos a empezar!!! ^^.....Como uds sabran nuestro face to face es un prog....... Todos:......Ya callate!!! ¬¬U.....  
  
Nikki: ¬¬***...ejem! ù_ú... voy a empezar presentando....  
  
Niñas: HEERO!! *_*....HEERO!!  
  
Nikki: ¬¬*** HEY!!! Eso lo digo YO!!!!  
  
Niñas: YA CALLATE Y PRESENTA!!!! ....HEERO!!!!..*_*..HEERO!!!  
  
Nikki: -_-U....bueno sigo.....voy a empezar presentado a un chic..........(en ese instante se escucha un ruido bastante chilliento)  
  
?: HEEEERO!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Nikki: ¬¬*** van seguir???.... y ahora que demonios esta pasan......do???::: O.o RELELA??? u_u ejem!...Osea Relena....n_n ¿qué haces aquí???...(Ò_Ó)  
  
Relena: ñ_ñ...Quiero ver a Heero....  
  
Nikki: ah si?...¬¬U......me lo suponia.....u_u...por si no lo sabes Heero esta muy ocupado asi que andate... no tienes nada que hacer aquí ¬¬**...^^.  
  
Todos: ...-_-....  
  
Relena: No...¿ de que hablas?... ;_;.....  
  
Nikki:....¬¬U.... ¿Cómo aun no captas????  
  
Relena: No ...n_n...jejej  
  
Nikki y todos: ...¬¬U....  
  
Relena: Oye ...n_n aun no capto...vamos di...  
  
Nikki: - interrumpiendo - Lela...cierra la boca, quieres???...molestas, lo sabias???  
  
Relena: Mira quien lo dice...tu aburres...n_n  
  
Nikki: ...¬¬**... tu estorbas  
  
Relena: Tu jodes... n_n  
  
Nikki: ¬¬**....Y tu apestas  
  
Relena: Y tu... ehh ... -_-U  
  
Nikki: ...JAJAJAJA YO GANE AHORA ANDATE!!! ^O^  
  
Relena: Que cruel eres... ;_;  
  
NIKKI:..¬¬**... Lela no te pongas a llorar... ù_ú. despues, desgraciadamente, tengo que seguir contigo en MI HISTORIA ...... ¬_¬ jejjeje... con Heero...n_n ...  
  
Relena: Con Heero???....*_*......  
  
Nikki: Si...¬¬U  
  
Relena: Entonces ......n_n mas rato vuelvo... *_*,,,  
  
Nikki: ¬¬**** ojala no vuelva nunca......¬¬***ojala la mate......¬¬****ojala la.....  
  
Todos: ...¬¬U...CALLATE....  
  
Nikki: O.O....T_T....si...ok.......^_^ ...Ahora VAMOS A EMPEZAR!!!!!....^_^ Este chico de POCAS PALABRAS es un arma mortífera en el campo de batalla...  
  
Todos: *_*....Heero....  
  
Nikki: ¬¬U.....ejem!....u_u este muchachito es el heroe de la serie ....cosa que le viene ^^....muy bien!!!....obsesionado con matar a la LELA ...^_^...obsesionado con su laptop...¬¬ o como se escriba....bueno dejemosnos de palabrerias y .......  
  
Todos: Ya era hora ....¬¬U  
  
Nikki: ¬¬***.....^_^....Démosle nuestra CALIDA bienvenida a.......  
  
Niñas: HEERO!!!!!!!  
  
Nikki: ¬¬***... Si a él ....n_n  
  
Niñas:....Heero...*¬*...  
  
Nikki: jejejeje.... n_n ..eh?...._...n_n Hola Heero.....como te sientes al estar aqui frente a tus admiradoras.......  
  
Heero: ¬¬...Hum.....  
  
Nikki: n_n. Eso es como decir bien???... n_n  
  
Heero:....Hum....¬¬  
  
Nikki: ^_^U....lo tomaré....como un sí...¬¬U  
  
Relena: HEERO!!!!!!  
  
Nikki: ¬¬U...Ay! no aqui vamos de nuevo......Oye Lela...te dije que te fueras y que después hablaria contigo.....¬¬***  
  
Relena: Heero  
  
Heero: Relena  
  
Relena: Heero  
  
Heero: Relena  
  
Nikki: ¬¬U...Oigan no es por nada...pero ...pueden terminar...  
  
Relena: Heero  
  
Heero: Relena Nikki: YA BASTAAA!!!!!.....TERMINEN DE UNA VEZ!!!!!  
  
Relena: Lo siento Nikki-CHAN...  
  
Nikki: Nikki-chan???....¬¬**.Ooye...tu no tienes derecho a decirme de esa manera LELA!!!.....¬¬***...oye te estoy hablando... ¬¬U  
  
Relena: Heero *_*  
  
Nikki: oh no! -_-U  
  
Heero: Relena....  
  
Nikki: -_-U Otra vez?????...quieren terminar???¬¬***...no tengo todo el tiempo.....tengo que presentar a los demas pilotos y a ti lelita....n_n...  
  
Relena: De verdad?!?!....*_*  
  
Nikki: Otra vez .... si ....¬¬***  
  
Relena: Nos vemos mas ratito...Heero.....  
  
Heero: Relena  
  
Todos y Nikki: ¬¬U...  
  
Relena: Hee...  
  
Nikki: ( empuja a Relena con un Kame-kame-ha!!......Oye no sabia como describir mi golpe ù_ú...)Bueno!!! ^^ antes de que continúen con esto les presentare al siguiente muchachin....!!^^  
  
Todos: Muchachin?!?!?!.... O.o  
  
Nikki: Si ...¬¬*** y que???  
  
Todos: -_-U  
  
Nikki: Como iba diciendo....^^....este chico tiene una gran obsesion con la muerte...su larga trenza lo hace uno de .....  
  
Niña: DUO!!!!.....TE AMOOOOOOO.....*¬*  
  
Nikki: ...¬¬U.... ù_ú.vamos directo al grano..y aquí con nosotros DUO MAXWELL!!!!!! ...*_*  
  
Duo: (entrando al escenario) Hola...a todos aquellas lindas y preciosas damas.....como estan........!?!!?!!?! ^^  
  
Heero: Baka ...¬¬  
  
Duo: Veo.....que vienes de muy buen humor...jejeje n_n  
  
Nikki: siempre lo está n_n  
  
Heero: ¬¬******  
  
Nikki: ejem!!.. ^^...El sgte chico se caracteriza mucho por su carácter frio y calculador...n_n este muchacho ha hecho muchos spots publicitarios relacionados con marcas de gel fijador para cabello ^^ (lo siento no se me ocurrió otra cosa n_n)....uds sabran a quien me refiero.....siiii...^^  
  
Todos: ...¬¬U Nikki: Si, nos referimos a TROWA BARTON...-(viene entrando trowa) Hola Trowa....como estas?!?...contento? n_n ...emocionado o que??? *_*  
  
Trowa: .........  
  
Nikki: ^^...Veo que tienes unas ganas buenas para hablar ¡!...¬¬***  
  
Trowa: ¬¬U..  
  
Nikki: El sgte "niño"....es muy lindo...para que estamos con cuestiones si....  
  
Todos - interrumpiendo - Ya callate....  
  
Nikki: ¬¬***....ù_ú..ejem!!..como iba diciendo....este chico es un arabe bien raro, rubio y ojos casi celeste...*_*....es muy sensible....vaya que lo es!!! Es muy tierno y su aficion o hobbie es juntar ositos de PELUCHE!!!! ^^U  
  
Todos: -_-U  
  
Nikki: Sabran a quien me refiero, si! A ...QUATRE!!!  
  
Quatre: Hola...muchachas...ñ_ñ...Hola Nikki...  
  
Nikki: eh?...ah?..ah! me saludo..T_T.estoy emocionada..ejem!! n_n...Hola Quatre...como estas?....dejame decirte que eres el primero que me dirije la palabra decentemente y que .....o.O eh??  
  
Quatre: TROWA!!! *_*...me trajiste un osito!!!! T_T...muchas gracias ...no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco....!!! ^^  
  
Todos: ....¬¬U  
  
Nikki: ....Eso no es justo.....T_T***  
  
Quatre: ... ^^...Lo siento es que me emocioné mucho ya qu...-  
  
Nikki: ¬¬U... Si lo se perfectamente ya anda a sentarte!....(Quatre apunto de llorar).....Y NO LLORES!!!...¬¬***  
  
Quatre: .....;_;... no es justo .... ;_;...(se va a sentar al lado de Trowa)  
  
Nikki: Eeh.. eso era de esperarse ¬¬U......ejem..!! u_u...sigamos con nuestro programa... ^^.... ...¬¬...hay no!  
  
Publico: ¿Qué?...O_O....  
  
Nikki: Supongo que saben quien viene... ¬¬**  
  
Publico: .... ¬¬*** si  
  
Nikki: Ok... ^^.... Demosle la mas humilde bienvenida a ..WUFEI!!! ...^^ (¬¬***)  
  
Wufei: ò_ó... Oye tu débil mujer...!!!!!  
  
Nikki: ¬¬****....Débil????  
  
Wufei: SI... ¬¬***... no me diste una presentación digna como a los demás idiotas que presentaste antes ¬¬****  
  
Nikki: (Aparece una nikki grande y roja en rabia enfrentando a wufei que esta tiritando de miedo) MIRA Tú .....Ò_Ó... YO SOY LA ESCRITORA, OK?....YO SOY LA ANIMADORA Y EN LOS FICS DONDE YO SALGA Y QUE ESTEN CREADOS POR MI TU HACES LO QUE YO QUIERO QUE TÚ HAGAS... TE QUEDO CLARO????....¬¬***  
  
Wufei: Si....si ... por supuesto T_T... (¬¬***)...  
  
Nikki: Bueno... ^^...ahora vamos a centrarnos en nuestro programa.... Como uds sabrán eneste face to face ....  
  
Todos: Te dijimos que ya sabemos que es ¬¬U.....  
  
Nikki: ¬¬***....!!ENTONCES....presentaremos a la primera persona que se atrevera a enferentare a nuestros pilotos ...!!^o^....  
  
(Se oscurece el ambiente para darle un poco de efecto)  
  
Nikki: Hey!!!...¬¬***... bajaron mucho las luces.... u_u... NO PUEDO LEER!! ...¬¬U Iluminadores: ¬¬U....(Iluminan un poco el ambiente)...  
  
Nikki: X_X.....Ooye ¬¬***. te pasaste con las luces. apagalas un poco .,...me encandila y no puedo leer -_-....  
  
Iluminadores: ¬¬***** (Adecuan las luces al ambiente)....Listo!..  
  
Nikki: ^.^... Oh hay esta bien... ^^... como ibamos diciendo ...¬_¬... le daremos la bienvenida en este escenario....^^....aaaa..........  
  
Publico: O_O...?  
  
Nikki. Zech Marquise......^^  
  
Publico: ¬¬****  
  
Nikki: Que tal Zech ...^^...  
  
Zech: Bien....  
  
Nikki: A si???...¬¬... Bien.... quédate aquí .... y ahora tienes derecho a elegir a 1 de estos para decirle lo que tu desees....¬_¬...sea bueno o sea malo... jjejeje...Bien..a quien....  
  
Zech: A Heero Yuy...¬¬***  
  
Nikki: ¬¬***(Aun no terminaba u_u)... Bien Heero colocate frente a Zech ....  
  
Heero: ¬¬****... Cállate....  
  
Nikki: ¬¬***....-_-U...Bien comienzen....ah! no otra vez no!!!!....¬¬  
  
Relena: Hermano!! Heerooo!!!....  
  
Nikki. OOYE CUANTAS VECES TENGO QUE DECIRTE QUE NO VENGAS DONDE NADIE TE HA LLAMADO???......¬¬***  
  
Relena: Vine aquí a intervenir este encuentro ¡! ò_ó... Lo mas probable es que si se enfrente una nueva gueraa comienze...!! y capaz que sea mucho mas difícil que las demas...¬¬***  
  
Nikki: ¬¬UUUU.... Esto estan solo un encuentro entre palabras ¬¬***....LELA!!  
  
Relena: NO IMPORTA!!. Yo no permitiré que mi heero ni mi hermano mueran en este combate....  
  
Nikki: Esto no es un combate ¬¬***... esto es un cara a cara....Oye!! espera un momento... como que MI Heero?!?!?!...¬¬***...  
  
Relena: A si es ... es MI Heero....  
  
Heero: Yo no soy de nadie....¬¬U  
  
???: ¬¬***Un momento lela!! Caes en un error ENORME... querrás decir MI HEERO...  
  
Heero: Otra màs...¬¬U....O_O....TU????????????.....TOT.... NIKKI POR FAVOR NO DJES QUE SE ME ACERQUE...POR FAVOR....!!! T_T  
  
Todso: ¬¬U...  
  
Duo: Ooye 01...se supone que soy yo quien deberia estar asi y no tu !!... ¬¬U... que vergüenza me das...-_-U....  
  
Kiara: Y porque demonios me preguntas eso ??... ¬¬***  
  
Nikki: Porque es mi fic...¬¬*** y pregunto las cosas que yo deseo...ok???  
  
Kiara: u_ú...  
  
Nikki: OK????? Ò_Ó.  
  
Kiara: OK, OK, OK... Peor no te enojes ^^ si?  
  
Nikki: Ya, no me voy a enojar.... ¬_¬... pero hazme un gran favor si???...  
  
Kiara: Dime???...  
  
Nikki: Saca - a - la - lela - de - aquí..¬¬***...si??  
  
Relena: Quien es la lela???...n_n  
  
Todos: ¬¬U  
  
Kiara: AH SI CLARO... COMO NO!!! ^^...A ver que usaré....Granadas... bombas... dinamita... MAGIA NEGRA!!!  
  
Wufei: Ooye tu....debil mujer....¬¬***  
  
Kiara: Y ahora que quieres??..¬¬***  
  
Wu fei: Tu entrenamiento ....¬¬***  
  
Nikki: Wufei... ù_ú...ubícate...este es MI fic...ok??? ¬¬***  
  
Quatre: Oigan muchachos.... mejor porque no se toman las cosas con calma??...si?? n_n...  
  
Nikki, Kiara, pilotos menos Zech y Trowa: TU CALLATE!!!!!  
  
Quatre: ;_;.... Trowa... ;_,....  
  
Trowa: ..............-_-.ZzZzZzzzz.. Todos: ¬¬U.  
  
Relela: Oigan chicos... Quatre tiene razón, si no se toman las cosas con calma puede que alguien salga herido, recuerden que hay que proteger la paz... LA PAZ ¡!!.... eh??? Oigan?.... porque me miran asi ?? ....eehhh  
  
Todos: ¬_¬ ...  
  
Bueno aquí quedamos hasta hoy, espero que les haya sido de su agrado ya que este es el primero de todos mis intento s.... bueno chauuuu dejen reviews ^^ 


	2. El bloque mas problemático

NIKKI: Y aqui va el 2 episodio, si es que se le puede llamar asi de mi Super Face to Face ...¬¬**  
  
Heero: Hey! y de cuando que esto es un "Super Face to Face" ¬¬**  
  
NIKKI: Eso es lo que a ti menos te importa ¬¬, asi que andate! ¬¬**  
  
Heero: (murmurando) baka ¬¬  
  
Nikki: OK!! , de este capitulo depende si el fic sigue -_- asi que manden reviews porque aun no se que poner para seguir mi historia -_-UUUU, y lo ultimo antes de seguir ^^ ... quiero decir que este episodio va dedicado a mis amigas Kiara y Katrina ¬¬, Dua o Kohedna ^^ a Aisha, (ya que pidio mejor trato a Relena u_u) y a Vicky. ^^ espero que les guste y como ya dije antes, FANS DE RELENA,NO ADMITO INSULTOS ¬¬.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
En el capitulo anterior habiamos quedado en que aparecio una nueva integrante, Kiara (porque rayos tenia que salir, aqui! en mi fic ¬¬***), buee.... y la lela quedo en suspenso...jejejej ¬_¬  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Relena: Oigaan no me miren asi, no ve vayan a hacer daño recuerde que las cosas debemos solucionar los por medio del dalogo u_u  
  
Todos: (se miran como si estuvieran pensando lo mismo) ¬_¬  
  
Relena: Ehhhh???... Oigan porque me miran asi? ¬¬  
  
Kiara: Lela ¬_¬, recuerdas cuando en mi fic te dije que te fueras y no lo hiciste?  
  
Relena: Lela?... _ _..que lela???  
  
Todos: ¬¬U  
  
Kiara: ¬¬U.. tu, gran baka!  
  
Duo: Hey! ese soy yo ¬¬  
  
Nikki: Oigan quieren darse prisa que los comerciales no esperan ¬¬***  
  
Todos: (mirada asesina) ¬¬**  
  
Nikki: -_-U  
  
Relena: Oye aun no veo a la gran baka _.. _...  
  
Kiara: VOY A IR AL GRANO...!!! QUIERO QUE TE VAYAS DE AQUI VOLANDO O QUIERES QUE TE TIRE DEL EDIFICIO COMO AQUELLA VES ..???  
  
Relena: Sabes... a lo mejor me tiraste de un edificio alto pero la verdad es que ya   
  
no me acuerdo, se me olvido ::n_n::  
  
Trowa: ///_¬ hey! ese soy yo  
  
Nikki: Saaben una cosa ¬¬, me estan aburriendo... SEGURIDAD!!!!! (vienen unos soldados de Oz)... llevense a la baka!! ¬¬....  
  
Publico: SOLDADOS DE OZ!!!  
  
Van donde Duo y lo agarranpor todos ladOs para que no escape   
  
Duo: Hey!! pero porque yo??? T_T  
  
Nikki: IDIOTAS!!! ME REFERIA A LA OTRA BAKA!!!  
  
Van donde wufei y hacen lo mismo que hicieron con Duo  
  
Wufei: Oye!! Sueltenme, soldados debiles!!! esto es una Injusticia!!!! NATAKUUUUU!!!  
  
Kiara: (a Nikki) estas segura de que quieren que se lo lleven?? ¬_¬  
  
Nikki: Oigan, soldados ¬¬ cuando digo Baka lo digo bien claro, BAKA, no dije BAKA TRENZADA (mira a Duo) y tampoco BAKA JUSTICIERO ¬¬ (mira a Wufei)...  
  
Sodados se dirigen a Relena y se la llevan ^^  
  
Nikki: Asi esta mejor ^^...   
  
Relena: Oigan, que hacen!! no!!! sueltenme!!! heero!! Heeeeeeerooooooo!!!!!!!!!  
  
Heero: -_- ZzZzzZ  
  
Publico: JAJAJJAJA XD  
  
Nikki: (a Kiara) hice algo que tu no pudiste hacer ¬¬  
  
Kiara: ¬¬ hey! no me dijste que hiciera   
  
Quatre: Oigan niñas podrian tomarse todo con calma por favor n_n  
  
Kiara: Oye Quatre?? ¬¬  
  
4tre: si? n_n  
  
Nikki: es lo unico que sabes decir?? ¬¬  
  
4tre: ¿Que cosa? o_o  
  
Kiara y Nikki: "PODRIAN TOMARSE TODO CON CALMA POR FAVOR!!!"  
  
Quatre: Me gritaron muy fuerte ;_;....   
  
Kiara: Oye ¬¬ ...  
  
Nikki: No te pongas a llorar ¬¬  
  
Quatre: BUAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! Trowa!!!!!!! me gritaron, mira!!! T_T  
  
Trowa: ///_- ZzZzZZZ  
  
Duo: ¬¬ hace un rato me parecia que estaba despierto.   
  
Heero: Tu lo diiste Duo, hace un rato -_-...  
  
Nikki: (viendo el anuncio de inicio de un nuevo bloque de ftf) O_O!! OH! ¬¬ oye ya Kiara andate ya no mas voy a llamarte. ^^  
  
Kiara: Como quieras ¬¬****  
  
Nikki: Eh?? Oigan me cambiaron las tarjetas ¬¬***... estas no corresponde al programade hoy!!  
  
Wufei: Oye debil mujer ¬¬**  
  
Nikki: Me dices a mi? ¬¬  
  
Wufei: No veo a ni una otra mujer adelante ¬¬*** (ve que Nikki esta sola parada en el set)  
  
Nikki: Que quieres ¬¬  
  
Wufei: Esta historia es original? ¬¬  
  
Nikki: Te recomiendo que tengas mucho cuidado con lo que vayas a decir o le dire a Heero que te encierre en un cuarto de escobas ¬¬ (Leer, como ser el soldado perfecto de Kiara ^^)  
  
Heero: ¬¬  
  
Nikki: ¬¬  
  
Wufei: ¬¬  
  
Nikki: Bueno ejem!!!! u_u ... creo que Zech quedo esperando que nosotros empezara...  
  
Todos: CALLATE!!! ¬¬  
  
Nikki: ¬¬*** (otra vez ¬¬**)...- se dirige a Zech- Zech... bien dime a quien...eh?? O_O  
  
Zech: -_- ZzZzZzZzZZz  
  
Nikki: Este parece ser mucho mas baka que la hermana ¬¬  
  
Duo: JAJAJ XD , mucho mas baka que yo ajjaa ^^ y se quedo dormido parado ^^  
  
Nikki: Ahora entiendo porque le dicen baka trenzada ¬¬... ejejm!!! como yo iba diciEndo Zech debera elegir a uno de... rayos !! ¬¬  
  
Publico: Que??  
  
Nikki: El maldito FtF ya no es asi ¬¬  
  
Duo: Y despues dicen que el baka soy yo ¬¬  
  
Nikki: Baka es el que no aviso que tenia que cambiar las tarjetas ¬¬... como ya presente a Zech no me qeuda otra que seguir presentando ¬¬...(saca voz para el microfono) EJEM!!! BUENO AHORA PRESENTAREMOS... AL S...   
  
(Una falla del sonido -_- muy alta)   
  
Publico: Habla mas bajo!!!!! maS bajaooooo!!!!....x_x  
  
Wufei:(tapandose los oidos) OYE!!!! SERVIDORA DE LA INJUSTICIA CIERRA ESE HOCICO ANTES DE QUE TE CORTE LA CABEZA CON MI KATANA!!!!!  
  
ZECH (SE DESPIERTA DE GOLPE) O_O .....@_@..(SE DESMAYA POR EL SUSTO) ...X_X  
  
DUO: NIKKKKIIIII BAJA LA VOZ ERES MAS GRITONA QUE LA CEJONAAA  
  
NIKKI: QUE CEJONA!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! (SE ESCUCHO MAS FUERTE EL SONIDO)  
  
HEERO: PAR DE BAKAS DEJEN DE ESTAR LESEANDO Y SOLUCIONES ESTE PROBLEMA LUEEEGOO  
  
NIKKI: YA DIJE QUE EL GRAN BAKA ES EL RESPONSABLE DE ESTO!!!!! (SE ESCUCHA MAS FUERTE)¬¬ Y ESE  
  
RUIDO QUE ES!!!!! (ruido de un llanto)  
  
WUFEI: ES ESE NIÑITO DEBIL QUE NO DERJA DE LLORAR!!!!!!!!  
  
NIKKI: WUFEI CALLATE QUE AUMENTA EL RUIDO EN ESTA SALA!!!!!!  
  
HEERO: PORUQE N SE CALLAN TOOOODOSSS, EL ECO ES INSOPORTABLE!!!!!!!!!!   
  
NIKKI: OOOOIGGANNN LOS DEL SOONIDOOOO!!!! ARREGLENNLLOOOOOOOOO!!!! (despues de un minuto el ruido se soluciono )  
  
Nikki: .... ... .... ..... ^^ ... ¬¬ .....!! .. .. ........!!!   
  
Heero: .. ... ....... ... .. ¬¬  
  
Duo: .. .. ....-_-  
  
Wufei: ....... ...... ... ......!!!! ...........!!!! .... .. ... ..........!!!  
  
Quatre: ......!!! .. .....!!! ........ .....!!!  
  
Trowa: ....... ///_-  
  
Traduccion:  
  
( Nikki: Bien asi esta mejor ^^ ... ¬¬ Oigan!! no se escucha!!!  
  
Heero: Es mas callada qeu yo ¬¬  
  
Duo: No te oigo nada -_-  
  
Wufei: QUIEREN HABLAR MAS FUERTE!!! NATAKUUUUUUUUU!!!! ESTO ES UNA INJUSTICIA!!!  
  
Quatre: Buaaa!!! MI OSITO!!! BUAAAAA TROWA!!!!  
  
Trowa: ZzZzZzZzzz ///_- )  
  
Se arregla el sonido.....  
  
Nikki: Bien ...(mira a Trowa) como es que aguanto todo ese ruido.... ¬¬ ...-_-...ahora continuare con lo que estaba haciendo (y gritandole a los 4 vientos) y no quiero ni un problema mas!!!!!  
  
(Trowa se cae del asiente al oir el grito de nikki)  
  
Trowa: x_x  
  
Duo: Procura gritar mas fuerte para la proxima ¬¬  
  
Nikki: ¬¬, rayos!!... buen ahora llamaremos al siguiente personaje ... no puede ser ¬¬  
  
Publico: @_@... o_o ...O_O ... ¬¬ que pasa ahora?!  
  
Nikki: Heero, preparate ¬¬  
  
Heero: O_O....  
  
Nikki: ejem! ... u_u esta chica, engendro aristocrata o como quieran decirle se caracteriza mucho por sus gritos y sus famosos lloriqueos ¬¬... Gritos como el de " Hermano!!" o su famoso "HEEEERO!" lo hacen el mas tonto y desagradables de los personajes ¬¬***** ... demosle la bienvenida a....  
  
?: HEEEEEEEOOOOO!!!!!!  
  
Heero: NIKKI!!! POR FAVOR!!! TODOS MENOS ESO!!! ~_~... NOOOOOOO   
  
Relena: Heero!!! por finte encontré!!! *_*  
  
Heero: ALEJATE !!!! (se esconde detras de wufei)  
  
wufei: Oye ¬¬.... eres una vergueza se supone que eres perfecto, no un debil cobarde que huye de las mujeres ¬¬  
  
Heero: Porque note callas ¬¬  
  
Quatre: Señorita relena! como esta que gusto de verla n_n!!  
  
NIKKI: Oigan ¬¬ dejende hablar estupideces por favor! ¬¬  
  
Todos: (se desordenan, Heero utiliza a Duo como escudo, Duo es tirado de alla para aca, Trowa, sigue durmiendo, Zech también -_-, Quatre intenta despertar a Trowa y a braza su osito -_-, y yo sin saber que hacer -_-)  
  
NIKKI: OIGAAAAANNNN!!!!!!!!! ¬¬  
  
Todos que dan estaticos en sus asientos, excepto Zech y Trowa que siguen durmiendo.  
  
Nikki: Acaso nada los va a despertar ¬¬U... U_U BUENO, SIGO ¬¬** Y NO ME INTERRUMPAN,   
  
ME OYERON?? ¬¬***  
  
Heero: Por favor no grites ¬¬  
  
Nikki: Que fue lo que dije ¬¬  
  
Heero: ¬¬  
  
Nikki: Bien!, creo que tendré que seguir con el nuevo metodo del programa ^_^ (baka el que me cambio las tarjetas ¬¬***), presentaré al siguiente personaje, ella es mi favorita de todas las mujeres de Gundam Wing ^^, se caracteriza por estar siempre resguardando a Zech y a Relena, se ve que le gustan mucho los jovenes de cabello largo y rubio y de ojos celestes ^^ y tiene un corte muy poco común en mujeres, sin mas palabras presentamos a Lucrezia Noin ^^  
  
(Entra Noin y en ese instante Zech oye sus pasos y depierta bruscamente)  
  
Zech: eh??O_O... Noin ¬¬  
  
Noin: OH! Zech o_o  
  
Nikki: POrque me da la impresión de que estan copiandole a un par de idiotas que estan a mi lado  
  
Heero: ¬¬  
  
Relena: ^^ que idiotas???  
  
Publico: ¬¬U  
  
NIKKI: Noin cmo estas?? ^^  
  
Noin: Oh Zech o_o  
  
nikki: ¬¬** oye... te hice una pregunta   
  
Noin: Oh Zech o_o  
  
Nikki: De acuerdo ¬¬... vamos al siguiente personaje ^^, esta chiquilla es muy ingenua, nuy linda y su corte de pelo es muy similar al de Noin ¬¬, hace su entrada a este escenario..HILDA!!!  
  
Hilda: Hola ^^.... ¬¬ oye es Hilde no Hilda u_u  
  
Duo: AJJAJ XD, HILDA ^^ JAJAJAJAJ (se retuerce el estomago de tanto reir)  
  
Wufei: Oye porque no te tranquilizas ¬¬  
  
Duo: Porque no te callas ¬¬  
  
Nikki: Quieren dejar de pelear uds dos ¬¬  
  
Quatre: Señorita Noin, qe gusto verla n_n  
  
Noin: Oh Zech o_o  
  
Quatre: Yo no soy Zech, soy Quatre n_n  
  
Noin: Oh Zech o_o  
  
Heero: Es lo unico que sabe decir?? ¬¬  
  
Zech: Mucha junta con Relena ¬¬  
  
Wufei: Comprendela, es tan débil como todas las mujeres de este mundo ¬¬  
  
Nikki: Que fue lo que dijiste ¬¬  
  
Wufei: Que..¬¬... Te ofendiste por lo de débil o por lo de mujer ¬¬****  
  
Nikki: Obviamente por lo de débil ¬¬, baka justiciera  
  
wufei: ¬¬  
  
Duo: WAAA!!! tengo sueño esto se esta poniendo aburrido -_-...!_!... pero claro!! como no se me habia ocurrido antes ¬_¬  
  
Nikki: Oigan quiero pedir un momento de calma, por favor...¬¬...(no hacen caso) Hilda! hazlos   
  
callar ya que eres igual de chillona que Relena ¬¬  
  
Relena: Me hablaste  
  
Todos: ¬¬U  
  
Hilde: Es Hilde no Hilda ¬¬.... bien u_u ... Por favor muchachos quieren callarse para seguir con esto???? (nada -__-) ¬¬***** QUUUIERREEEENN CALLLAAAARRSEEEE!!!!!!!!.  
  
tODOS QUEDAN ESTATICOS CON EL GRITO SUPERPOTENTE DE HILDE  
  
Hilde: Asi esta mejor ^^  
  
NIKKI: Buen trabajo te llegara algo a cambio ¬_¬...Ahora que todos estan tranquilos Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre y Wufei a mi izquiera y Zech, Relena, Noin Y Hilda a mi derecha... sigo presentando a dos personajes que quedan por aparecer ^^  
  
Hilde: Es Hilde ¬¬  
  
Nikki: Callate ¬¬, bueno...^^ sigo con...  
  
Publico: ¬¬U  
  
Nikki: ¬¬***... ella es especial, le gustan las guerras, es un poco sacastica ^^....  
  
Quatre: UN poco? o_o...yo diria que bastante ¬¬  
  
Nikki: Callate ¬¬  
  
Quatre: ;_;  
  
Nikki: Tiene una cabellera muuuuy larga, al parecer hay gente que quiere copiarle su estilo ^^  
  
Duo: ¬¬  
  
Zech: ¬¬  
  
Nikki: Demosle una "AMABLE" bienvenida a DOROTHY CATALONIA  
  
Dorothy: Señorita Relena! como esta Ud JAJAJAJA XD (Risa sarcastica)  
  
Nikki: Dorothy puedes.... ¬¬  
  
Dorothy: JOVEN MILLIARDO!! ^`o´^... es un placer estar aqui con ud   
  
Nikki: Puedes sentarte? ¬¬  
  
Dorothy: Como ud diga ¬`´¬... u_u  
  
Nikki: Sigo con la presentacion, una chica de apariencia débil pero tiene un corazón fuerte, es capaz de entender a las bakas justicieras como wufei ¬¬  
  
Wufei: Que fue lo que dijiste?? ¬¬**  
  
Nikki: AQUI EN ESTE ESCENARIO TENEMOS A Sally Po  
  
Duo: PO PO PO PO PO, PO PO.... PIENSA POSITIVO AJAJAJJA XD ^^  
  
Heero: ¬¬ baka  
  
Entra Sally con su tipico uniforme militar ¬¬U  
  
Nikki: Disculpa, Sall, una pregunta antes de tomar asiento ¬¬... tus trajes militares son todos iguales o es el mismo de siempre ? ¬¬  
  
Sally: Y porque tengo que responder yo eso, ¬¬ porque no le preguntas a Duo que siempre esta vestido de Cura.  
  
DUO: ¬¬ HEY! QUE TIENES EN mi contra, yo no te ando diciendo debil mujer como el torpe que esta al final ¬¬, ademas Wufei siempre esta vestido igual ¬¬ y no se dice vestido, se dice sotana ¬¬**  
  
Wufei: hey! ¬¬****, yo me baño todos los dias con nataku ¬¬**  
  
Todos: .......  
  
Wufei: ¬¬....  
  
Todos: :}  
  
Wufei: que ¬¬  
  
Todos: JAJAJAJAJAJA XD   
  
Duo: JAJAJA XD se baña todos los dia?? ajajja ^^ con su Gundam JAJAJA XD, no crees que es poco chica la tina para que quepan los dos ¬_¬??  
  
Wufei: Porque no te callas, emjor preguntale a Quatre, siempre esta vestido igual ¬¬  
  
Quatre: a mi no me miren feo o me voy a poner a llorar ¬¬  
  
Nikki: saben algo.... esto me huele mal ¬¬ (mira a Heero)  
  
Heero: Y que tantos miras? ¬¬  
  
Nikki: Cada cuanto te cambias tu vestimenta?? ¬¬  
  
Heero: Eso no debería importarte, es algo personal ¬¬, supongo que como siempre Relena esta vestida con su tipico traje, se baña todos los dias ¬¬  
  
Nikki: Lo mas probable es que no ¬¬, oigan los productores ¬¬ tirense algo de desodorante ¬¬  
  
Tiran una gran capa de desodorante ambiental dejando algo neblinoso el estudio  
  
NIKKI: OIGAN NOO SE VE NADA, QUIEN FUE EL BAKA QUE TIRO TANTA PORQUERIA!!!  
  
Trowa por fin acababa de despertar   
  
Trowa: hey! porque tanto grito y tanta porqueria en el ambiente ¬¬  
  
Heero: Vaya al fin despertaste ¬¬  
  
Nikki: Bueno pero esa cosa apesta !!!!!! fue mucho, exageraron ¬¬***  
  
Publico: CALLATE1!!!!  
  
Nikki: Bueno creo que tendremos que hacer una pausa comercial hasta que por lo menos se pase la el exagarada aplicacion de desodorante ¬¬.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bueno ya que todos estan presentados, tratare de seguir con el intento de fic que queria hacer ^^pero no se olviden de dejar los famosos reviews, recuerden que de eso depende mi fic T_T, ya que está horrible e incoherente. ¬¬ 


End file.
